


And No One Shall Make Them Afraid

by PBJellie



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: Butters presents at the ripe age of eighteen, to his surprise.





	And No One Shall Make Them Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettshazam (thepinupchemist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/gifts).



> Happy birthday Scarlett! I hope you have a great day!

“Butters, what is that smell?” His father asked. He was glaring, but that wasn’t all that out of the ordinary. Sometimes Butter’s Dad just glared. He could be sour about anything, it seemed.

“I don't smell nothin’,” Butters replied, smiling bashfully. He did that whether he wanted to or not, it’s not like he had a choice in what his face did. 

“Butters! Don't lie to me!” The yelling made him jump in his seat at the dinner table. His mom had made Salisbury Steak, one of his favorites. He hadn’t even gotten to take one bite. His dad was starting early on the list of things that bothered him. 

“I ain't lying,” Butters tried to defuse the situation. He wasn’t lying. He didn’t smell anything but dinner. And Stephen Stotch never said anything mean about his mom’s dinner. It was a house rule to clean your plate, even if you think the meal is icky.    


“Hit the showers, young man,” his father’s volume dropped, but his tone was ominous. “Wash away that Omega tramp you’ve been with.”

Butters hadn't been with anyone recently. He hadn’t even touched an Omega since Stan’s party two months ago, where he had three Mike’s Hard Lemonades, and Bebe let him rest his face in her boobs. He fingered her for a minute, too. Just so he could know what it felt like. She said he could, that she liked being touched. He had liked touching her. She smelled a lot like flowers.    
  
He didn’t think that smells could hang around that long, but he went to shower, just in case. 

As soon as he stepped into the shower he realized his body felt hot, even beneath the cool water. Also his touches lingered as he scrubbed between his legs. He hadn't meant to jack off in the shower, but that's what happened. Slow rhythmic scrubbing had turned into frenzied pumping. It was automatic, human autopilot. He came quietly, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.   
  
It wasn't very satisfying. 

For some funny reason, Butters was hard again by the time he got dressed. He tried to ignore it, tucking his dick into the waistband of a fresh pair of pants.

When he came back downstairs, hair dripping wet, his dad that at the table with a mug of coffee. It was too late for coffee. Coffee at night meant that he was getting grounded, or worse. He sat at the table, feeling something squish in his jeans. He had just dried himself. Did he have an accident?  
  
No, he’d have felt an accident. He was sure of it.  
  
“Butters, you’re grounded!” His Dad’s voice was stern, even though Butters had legally been an adult for three months. It didn’t seem to matter. As long as he lived at home he had to follow his folks rules, and that meant that he got grounded. He got grounded, a lot.   
  
“I don’t know why,” Butters huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “I’ve been real good all day.” And he had been. He washed the car, like he was asked. He took out the trash, and didn’t even complain about it. He hadn’t even snuck away to his room to text Kenny. He almost always did that, even when he had important stuff to do. He did the stuff, though, just a little slower than necessary.   
  
“Butters,” it was his mother, her voice quiet as she snuck around the table, to rest her head in the crook of his neck. “Honey, do you feel okay?”   
  
“I’m real confused, ma,” he leaned into her touch, relishing the contact more than usual. “I didn’t do nothing bad.”   
  
“I know, baby,” the quietness of her voice shook something in his core. Something was wrong. Not wrong like he put the groceries up wrong, but grandma has died wrong. He gulped, trying to untie the knot in his stomach.   
  
“You’re grounded, mister,” his father barked. “No son of mine is going to present at age eighteen. You have to learn that your actions have consequences.”  
  
“Yes sir,” he squeaked out, trying to take in the gravity of the situation. Presenting? He was a Beta. He was sure he was a Beta. He shifted in his seat and felt the wetness again. Maybe he just didn’t dry himself. Or maybe, and this was embarrassing to think, he had an accident.   
  
“I’ll be finding a facility in the morning,” his lip turned up in a sneer as he screamed. “Now you march your butt right up those stairs, and you think about what you have done!”  
  
Butters nodded, in a daze. He pulled away from his mother, and did as he was told. Once he closed his bedroom door, he realized that his father had just used his Alpha voice. He had never been affected by it like that. Always there was a little piece of him that felt like he could ignore it if he really wanted to, but not today.   
  
He knew he couldn’t stay. He pulled up Facebook Messenger on his computer and messaged the first person he could think of, his favorite person.   
  
  
**Butters** :   
hey Ken  
you busy?   
im sure you’re busy

im in a situation

but i’m not hurt    
don’t worry about that

i made you worry

sorry buddy    
  
****

 

**Kenny** :

slow down

I aint worried none

Tell me what happened   
:) :)

 

**Butters** :    
  
think im presenting or sumthin

im grounded thats for sure   
  
****

 

**Kenny** :    
  
sit tight bebe and i will come get ya   
15 minutes

tops   
  
  
Butters sighed,throwing himself on his bed. He thought about what his father had just said. A facility, that meant he’d never see South Park again. They’d keep him under lock and key until an Alpha came along. And that Alpha might not be nice, that Alpha might be like his dad. Maybe his dad bought his mom at one of those places. That explained their relationship. She was always so distant. Would he grow up and be forced into a relationship like that?    
  
He hoped not. But what control over the situation did he have? Bebe was the only Omega he really knew, and she was mated with Kenny. They were a real cute couple, he had to admit. He wouldn’t get to fall in love like that.    
  
He was moping on his bed, hand every so often creeping down to palm at his dick over his jeans. He decided, after a few uncomfortable minutes of his friend compass pointing to Jesus, that he ought to let his dick rest in his pants. He fought the urge to stroke it while he adjusted himself.    
  
And he lost. He caught himself drifting to thoughts of Kenny. The way his blonde hair laid halfway over his eyes. It was impervious to brushing or arranging. He had watched Bebe try to fix it, her red painted lips parted as she sprayed his forehead with product. It always fell right back into his eyes. He called it his charm. Butters agreed, just not out loud. It wasn’t nice to say things like that when he had Bebe.    
  
His hand was wrapped snugly around his dick, his face buried in the pillow. He tried to think about Kenny coming to get him as a distraction, but all he could think of was Kenny’s smell. Kenny smelled good. He smelled like Bebe, sure, but beneath that he smelled rugged. Like the guy in the Old Spice commercial, but less douchey. Butters wanted to be covered in that smell. He blushed, imagining his face in Kenny’s scent glands, or better, his face buried in his crotch.    
  
He heard in health class, in ninth grade when they learn about this sort of thing, that an Omega in heat doesn’t have much control over their thoughts. He tried to remind himself of that as he felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. He didn’t mean to imagine Kenny’s cock in his mouth, throbbing and leaking at the tip. But here he was, imagining it.    
  
There were knocks on the window, but he didn’t look up from his place on the bed. He laid mostly still, his hand still fumbling with his dick. By the time his brain computed that it was Kenny, Kenny and Bebe were in the room, dusting the dirt off the knees of their pants.    
  
“He’s in the throws of it, hun,” Bebe clucked her tongue. “Just pick him up and piggyback him home.”    
  
“You don’t move an Omega in heat,” Kenny rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the bed with hood pulled closed. “Hey, buddy,” his voice was muffled but Butters looked up, halflidded.    
  
“Hey-a Kenny, I was just suckin’ your dick,” Butters laughed, hand slowing as he tried to focus on conversation.   
  
“Was it nice?” He asked, hands grazing his shoulders momentarily.    
  
“Yeah, you’ve got a real nice one Kenny. I used to look at in gym class.” Butters paused, his hand stopping too. “I don’t know why I said that out loud.”    
  
“Heats are like truth serum,” Bebe laughed. “You can’t lie when you’re that horny.”    
  
“Am I horny?” Butters asked, cotton mouthed. “My dad’s gonna send me to a facility. I don’t wanna go. I wanna fall in love with a pretty blonde, like you two.”    
  
“Yeah?” Kenny asked, eyebrows raised. He shared a quick look with Bebe, then surveyed the situation on the bed again. Butters managed to pull his jeans around his knees so he could have easier access to his dick. He knew he shouldn’t touch himself when he had company over, but he couldn’t seem to stop.    
  
“Uh-huh,” he panted, quickening his pumps.   
  
“Well, buddy, you’re eighteen, and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”   
  
“Really?” Butters felt his eyes shut as he pumped himself to orgasm. He writhed a bit on the bed, wishing he was hidden from sight. Or wishing they were touching him. He was wishing too much to keep track. All he knew was that it felt good to come, and he wanted to do it again.    
  
“We can’t leave him like this, sugar,” Bebe smacked her lips, walking towards the bed in long strides.    
  
“We’re not staying here,” Kenny grumbled, grabbing Butters by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. “Up you go,” he muttered. “Hold on tight, I gotta climb down this tree.”    
  
“A tree?” Butters asked, feeling the world move around him.    
  
Somehow, Kenny managed to get down the tree (with minimal help from Bebe.) Butters rode on Kenny’s back, disorientedly stroking himself for the entire walk to his house. Kenny’s smell was better in person. He came at least twice on their journey. Bebe kept laughing, but he wasn’t sure why.   
  
He didn’t say hi to anyone in Kenny’s house. He didn’t even touch the ground until they got to a heat room, where the laminate was peeling up along the baseboards. Kenny laid him on a small twin sized cot, and sat near his feet.    
  
“You feeling okay?” Kenny asked, undoing his hood. He gulped when he was hit with the smell of Butters heat.   
  
“Told you,” Bebe laughed, sitting on the ground. She sat there, unsticking his sweaty hair from his forehead.   
  
“Told me what?” Butters asked, his hips gyrating against the bed.    
  
“I told Kenny,” she giggled, her nails scratching his scalp, “that he wouldn’t be able to handle your scent, sweetheart.”    
  
“I’m a sweetheart?” Butters asked, leaning into her touches.    
  
“Yeah,” Kenny swallowed, his voice thick with lust. “You are. We really like you.”    
  
“Uh-huh,” Bebe added, her other hand inching under his shirt.    
  
“I like that,” he hummed, feeling exhausted from the day’s events. He didn’t have the energy to be in heat. How was he supposed to do this four times a year?    
  
“Do you like us?” Bebe asked as Kenny stared like a hungry animal.    
  
“Well sure I do,” he smiled, taking a deep breath. It smelled like both of them. It smelled safe. “I like you a whole lot.”    
  
“Bebe?” Kenny stood up, eyeing the door.   
  
“Yeah?” She responded, her hands still a steady presence on Butter’s body.    
  
“I’m gonna go get your suppressants.”    
  
“Good idea,” she nodded. Once Kenny had left the room, she nuzzled into Butters’ neck. “You want to stay with us, baby?” Butters nodded. “I’m sure Kenny would love to have another partner.”    
  
“I wanna have sex,” he blurted out, mouth moving of its own accord. “I wanna have sex with Kenny. And you, like with the drinks. I want to touch you again.”    
  
“Yeah,” she smiled, pressing a kiss into his scent gland. The touch made him buck up. “I’d love to claim you right now, but that might not be too bright. You aren’t thinking decisions through.”    
  
“Geeze, I want to,” he protested. “I want to, now.”    
  
“Kenny?” Bebe called out, not moving from her spot against Butters.    
  
“Comin’ with the suppressants,” he shouted.    
  
“So we’re not having sex?” Butters asked again, peeking out of one eye to see Kenny holding a large needle. He tried not to panic, but he felt the muscles in his chest tighten as something sank into his thigh. The world started to blur at the edges, and he couldn’t fight the urge to sleep. He shut his eyes and enjoyed Bebe’s nails against his scalp until he finally fell asleep.   
  
The last thing Butters heard was Kenny saying, “we’re not having sex, tonight.”    
  



End file.
